Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structural method of mounting mass storage devices into a computer housing. More precisely, the present invention relates to an ejection assembly allowing the installation and removal of one or more mass storage devices, without the use of tools.
2. Background of Relevant Art
The present invention relates to an ejection system. It is particularly beneficial for securing ejectable mass storage devices in a computer system such as a server. The following background and description of the preferred embodiments describes the ejection system in that context. However, the scope of the preferred embodiments and the claims which follow should not be so limited, unless otherwise explicitly stated.
The necessity for specialized computer equipment has increased dramatically over recent years. Corporations, both large and small, as well as individual consumers have come to depend on computers to enhance and assist them in a broad assortment of tasks. For the individual or small business, personal computers are typically relatively compact and streamlined, often compromising a monitor, a keyboard, a mouse, and a CPU xe2x80x9cboxxe2x80x9d that sits on a desktop or on the floor. These personal computers, although considered compact when deployed in relatively small numbers, can be quite cumbersome and bulky when deployed in larger quantities. It is not uncommon for an organization to require several computers to act as servers controlling their local area networks. For larger corporations that require numerous servers, the traditional CPU package is not practical to house servers. For such operations, an industry standard EIA (Electronics Industries Alliance) rack is often used to contain servers in a stacked arrangement that uses the available space more efficiently.
Such electronics racks are relatively simple structures that closely resemble an open-frame cabinet without shelves. Computer server/component racks are typically constructed with perforated, hinged front-doors, rigid sides and a removable rear panel. Industry standard 19xe2x80x3 EIA electronics racks are designed typically to house a column of electronics packages that are 17xc2xexe2x80x3 in width and with varying depths. The height of an electronics package can vary but, to be compatable with the rack mounting structure, must be an integer multiple of an EIA unit called simply the xe2x80x9cU.xe2x80x9d An EIA U is 1.75 inches. Electronic equipment generally has a height in multiples of xe2x80x9cUsxe2x80x9d e.g., 1U (1.75xe2x80x3), 2U (3.50xe2x80x3), 3U (5.25xe2x80x3), etc. Although it is preferred that the height of the electronics components be a multiple of the standard EIA unit U, the dimension of the EIA unit is understood to represent a maximum allowable height, including both the height of the component and any clearance required. This amount of clearance aides in the installation of the rack mounted electronics and promotes interference free insertion and removal.
Typically, electronic components may be secured within the rack using a pair of drawer slides. The drawer slides, usually ball-bearing supported rails, are secured in place within the rack frame. Corresponding rails are located on the side surfaces of the electronics component to be mounted, thus allowing the component to be pulled in and out of the rack frame easily to allow quick and frequent access.
As the computing needs of both large and small businesses increase, there is increasing demand for computer servers to become smaller and more compact. This demand is coupled with the demand that the systems be easier to maintain and service. A typical server comprises at least one, and often more than one, of each of the following components: system board including processors and memory; power supplies; mass storage devices or disk drives, including hard disks, floppy drives, CD-ROM drives, etc.; peripheral component interface (PCI) buses, and cooling fans. Mounting all of these components in a densely packed server, some as small as 1U or 2U, creates many interface issues associated with maintaining and accessing the server.
Of special importance are disk drives such as CD-ROM and DVD drives, which provide the functions of data transfer and software installation. For larger corporations, as well as smaller corporations, it may not be economical to purchase server computers with these drives in every unit. To date, a solution has been to purchase external drives that connect via wireline to a port that gives access to an internal PCI bus. One drive can be used to sequentially connect to a number of servers. Unfortunately, this configuration is time consuming to set up and cumbersome. In addition, by using an intermediate connection (i.e., wireline), data transfer is slower due to translational differences between the computer and the external drive.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for an arrangement that allows for easy installation and removal of internal mass storage devices from a server computer without using any tools. The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art while focusing on these needs.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a system to retain an ejectable mass storage device in the housing of a computer server. The retaining system allows for the mass storage devices to be installed or removed without the use of tools.
In a preferred embodiment, an ejection system capable of retaining and ejecting an ejectable mass storage device includes a lock member, an eject member, and a drive ejector. The mass storage device preferably includes a receiving zone adapted to receive a retractable tooth located on the lock member. The eject member preferably includes a body that contacts the drive ejector, which subsequently ejects the mass storage device.